


Teach Me

by Krumben (orphan_account)



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Krumben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam let his tongue flick over his bottom lip in an attempt to look nonchalant, but Noel knew him better than that. He knew that Liam was thinking very hard about what he was going to say next.<br/>“Teach me how to kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

It started out with innocent gestures, built over months of football and guitar playing. No one thought twice about it, because it just simply wasn’t anything you noticed. The gestures just consisted of holding hands more than usual, kisses on the head before bedtime and finally, Liam crawling into bed with Noel in the middle of the night. But one of those nights was special.

Liam had lain awake long after midnight, staring at the shadows that the moonlight created across the room. He was tired, but felt uncomfortable and had a strange longing for his brother on the other side of the room. It was like he missed him, even though they were both under the same roof, and it pained little Liam. Eventually, he threw the covers off and tiptoed barefoot across the floor to crawl into bed with Noel. His brother awoke to Liam’s clumsiness in the small bed. He sighed and shifted towards the wall to make room for his younger sibling, which he assumed have had a nightmare of some sort. It was a mystery to Noel how a child with such a large mouth could be such a coward towards his own imagination.  
Everything went as usual; until Noel felt a tiny arm across his chest and a hand grabbing ahold of his t-shirt. Liam clung desperately to his older brother, even throwing a leg over Noel’s side. The older brother frowned in discomfort of feeling trapped in his own bed, and by his little brother nonetheless. When Liam’s tiny breaths landed on his neck, his heart skipped a beat. It didn’t take long before he turned around and wrapped his arms around his sibling as well. To make the situation worse though, just before falling asleep, Noel felt a pair of small lips being pressed against his.

Years later, Noel was sitting in the very same bed with his guitar on his lap. The sun crept through the window and made the old guitar shine while he strummed at the strings. His training with the instrument had begun to show results not so long ago and he was now able to play his favorite songs completely by heart, and to Liam’s delight, some of his as well. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Liam came in through the door with a thoughtful expression on his stupid face.  
“Put that down, I need your help,” Liam ordered his brother and sat down on his own bed just across from Noel’s, leaning against the wall with his legs crossed. He looked very serious.  
“You need my help? God, you’ve finally lost it”, said Noel, shaking his head. He didn’t put away the guitar, but leaned over it to show that he was actually listening. If Liam needed his help with something, and was willing to actually explain himself, Noel knew that it had to be something incredibly important. But Liam was quiet and didn’t even look at Noel, letting his eyes wander from object to object. Eventually Noel lost his patience and broke the silence. "Spit it out then, what could you possibly need help with?”  
Liam let his tongue flick over his bottom lip in an attempt to look nonchalant, but Noel knew him better than that. He knew that Liam was thinking very hard about what he was going to say next.  
“Teach me how to kiss”, he finally said and glanced at Noel in the corner of his eye. The older sat in silence, just staring until he finally, to Liam’s annoyance, started chuckling.  
"I wouldn’t be the best teacher, kid,” smiled Noel, actually speaking the truth since he didn’t go out very often snogging girls. He was pretty sure he got much less action than his younger brother sitting across from him asking how to properly kiss.  
“Who should I fucking ask then?” Liam burst out, throwing his hands into the air, looking at Noel as if his brother was his last hope.  
“You learn from fucking experience!” Noel snapped back, trying to make Liam realize the situation. It wasn’t the smartest thing he could’ve said, though. A silence fell over the room and Noel assumed that to be the end of their discussion. He returned to strumming on his guitar, but then Liam had to open his big mouth again.  
“Show me then,” he said in a way too serious tone for Noel’s liking. The guitarist looked up and this time he wasn’t laughing.  
The night when Liam had crawled into his bed and unexpectedly kissed him suddenly appeared somewhere in the back of his head. Since then, they still had spent some nights together like that, but Liam had only kissed him that once. But those nights had become fewer and fewer, and nowadays it didn’t happen at all. Noel had thought about it a lot, but the desire to have Liam in his bed again made him feel somewhat scared, yet comfortable. With age, he had started to understand that it had been strange, and he had suspected that Liam were to realized the same. But now as he sat there with Liam staring at him in all seriousness and with those words hanging in the air, he wasn’t so sure anymore.  
“Excuse me?” Noel asked as calmly as he could.  
“If you learn from experience, as you say, then fucking show me. Teach me or somethin’,” said Liam like snogging your sibling was the most obvious thing in the world to him. In that moment Noel accepted that there was something seriously wrong with his brother. But at the same time he knew that there had to be something extremely wrong with him as well. Because even how stupid and scary the idea sounded, it made his heart beat much faster in excitement. And maybe that was okay. Being wrong.  
Noel sighed deeper than ever and placed down his guitar against the bedside table. He patted the spot next to him on the bed, being fully aware that he would soon regret this. But at the same time, what could he lose? All his dignity perhaps.  
Liam bounced from his bed and over to Noel’s, landing on his knees. They looked at each other; Liam with hope sparkling in his eyes, Noel’s darkened by fear. But they both shared the feeling of nervousness. The older brother cleared his throat.  
“Show me, um, how you would do it,” he murmured, shifting his legs towards Liam so he was sitting more comfortably.  
Liam nodded eagerly and leaned forward with eyes closed. Noel felt like time was moving in slow motion, but as soon as his brother’s lips touched his in a hard and hasty kiss, it was suddenly over way too quickly. He hadn’t even gotten time to close his eyes, but hell still felt dangerously close.  
“You need to relax more. You look like a fucking monkey”, Noel ordered nonchalantly in an attempt to hide the screaming sensation in the pit of his stomach. Liam rolled his eyes in half annoyance and half fear. This time he placed a hand on Noel’s shoulder before once again leaning forward and pressing their lips together. This time the kiss felt much smoother. And it lasted longer. Noel felt the screaming louder than before, telling him to push his brother away and flee the country, and as soon as Liam’s hand began to creep towards Noel’s neck, he forced himself to obey. He placed a hand on Liam’s chest and pushed him away.  
“Good?” asked Liam. Noel nodded. No more kissing, he told himself as he felt his body heating up.

-

And weeks pass. Weeks of awkward goodnights and embarrassing silences at the dinner table. Not that they spent much time together. Noel tried to avoid Liam the best he could, but wherever he went, his little brother seemed to always be there. Not physically. Just in his head. Two months pass until Liam once again lies in bed and stares at the ceiling, the feeling of longing burning in every inch of his body. He’s been out drinking and his head spins. His thoughts are foggy and the feeling of his brother seems tattooed on his lips. Liam sits up and slips out of his bed, without much reflection on the matter, to gently lay with his big brother instead.

Noel wakes up and finds himself being firmly pressed against the wall. Someone is gripping his hair and upper arm. He can also feel a hairy leg holding down his waist. Noel doesn’t move an inch as the realization crushes down on him. Someone, is Liam.  
And Liam is breathing heavily against his shoulder. And Liam is rubbing something hard against his hip.  
Noel lies completely still and lets his little brother rub his hard crotch against him. He doesn’t know if he’s doing it because he’s afraid, disgusted and shocked, or if it’s because he can feel his own blood rushing down south at a speed he didn’t know even existed. He is suddenly wide-awake and also starting to sweat from the heat of his brother. Noel’s whole anatomy feels completely wrong and out of place. His brain feels like lead – his heart beats like drum in his throat and his stomach has probably slipped out his bum, because where it should be, is just a big black hole. There’s nothing in place, especially not his fully hard erection forming in his underwear, making him feel like he is going to explode any minute.  
In just the thought, Liam buries himself in Noel’s neck, moaning and making some other noise that shouldn’t be made by Liam. It’s giving Noel goose bumps all over. He can’t help but slowly turn his head, wanting, needing, to get a glimpse of his baby brother. He almost expects it not to be Liam, and that he is just caught in some strange, wonderful nightmare. But when he has fully turned his head, there’s no one other but his little brother there, looking back at him under heavy eyelids. Hold on a minute. Looking back at him. Noel’s heart shoots up like a cannonball and the blood that his head was loosing turns to ice.  
“Noel?” Liam whimpers and doesn’t even sound afraid at all, just … dare he think it, horny. But big brother notices that Liam has stopped moving. Noel knows that Liam is scared. Who wouldn’t be fucking scared when they’ve just been caught using his older brother as hump-pillow?  
“Liam,” Noel replies at a level of calmness that shocks him. He continues to stare at his sibling and continues to feel his sibling’s hard cock against his hip. The longer he stares into Liam’s big blue eyes, the quicker he can feel his blood beginning to rush again. There’s nothing in Liam’s eyes to be afraid of. The simple idea of it seems very far away for a moment. Liam is just Liam - and Noel loves Liam.  
“I was-” Liam starts to mumble before interrupting himself. Noel has just pushed his own leg between Liam’s. Liam then moans instead, and Noel quickly realizes that he likes that far much better than Liam talking.  
The younger starts moving again, rubbing his clothed crotch against Noel’s bare leg, and this time Noel is moving with Liam, rubbing his leg against Liam’s erection. His conscience has floated away, hand in hand with his logic.  
Liam moves his own leg further down and feels how his brother is now as hard as himself. Without shame he lets go of Noel’s arm and clumsily crawls on top of him. They’re now completely pressed against each other and Noel’s hands are caressing Liam’s back. And Liam is pulling at Noel’s hair while they move their hips together with an energy found in the passion. Noel’s hand’s soon realizes that they feel more at home with a firm grip around his brother’s buttocks. Liam presses his lips forcefully against Noel’s and they kiss deeper than ever. Noel can almost taste blood when he bites down on Liam’s bottom lip in an attempt to silence him, afraid their mischief will wake their mother.  
Noel can still hear the screaming somewhere within him. It’s telling him how wrong the situation is and how fucked up he must be for enjoying himself. The feeling of Liam’s skin against his when their underwear disappear somewhere to the floor. The sound of Liam moaning into his mouth; It drowns everything else. The screams, his thoughts, his fears. He knows that neither of them will ever be able to look at each other the same way again, and he knows that what they’re doing is most likely against every rule in existence. The thing is, the only thing he can found himself thinking about is how much of Liam he can feel at the moment and how much he loves it. How much he loves his brother. How much he hates what they’re doing, but how much he fucking loves it, and how he can feel his orgasm taking over.  
Liam is moaning Noel’s name and thrusting their hips against each other one last time before he cums. They’re floating. Noel is hugging his brother and Liam is kissing his skin. For a while, Noel can actually close his eyes with the feeling that; if he were to he die now, heaven would be just like this.  
But then he falls. The feeling of lust leaves him and is replaced by the burning sensation of hell. If he’d had any dignity left, he would’ve pushed his brother out of bed. But the sin has been fulfilled.  
When Noel opens his eyes, Liam has fallen asleep with a smile on his face. He slams his eyelids shut again and tries to force back the feeling of guilt that slowly takes him over.

-

The next morning, Liam is gone. Their mum tells him that Liam had eaten and left early, but she doesn’t mention to where he’s gone off. Noel hopes it’s because she simply doesn’t know, and not because Liam asked her to keep it a secret. He can barely eat and his reflection in the bathroom mirror makes him sick. He gets dressed and leaves the house as quickly as possible. He can’t stay under the same roof as his mother while guilt stabs him like a knife.  
Being away from home gives Noel time to think. He thinks long and hard. He thinks things over, and then changes his mind, and then thinks a little more. But the only reasonable plan he comes up with is that he has to disappear. He must get away from Liam.

-

Noel is home around midnight. Liam is waiting for him on his bed.  
“You drunk?” He asks and stretches. Noel’s blanket falls to the floor and Liam’s naked body appears before his eyes, almost making him blush. Like a tasty treat on a silver plate. Though the tasty treat is his brother. Noel realizes that he is very hungry, not having eaten anything all day, but his little brother is far off from his menu right now. He picks up the blanket from the floor and throws it to Liam, burying him under it.  
“Is mum sleeping?” he asks and takes a few steps back. Liam peeks out under the blanket and smiles like a naughty puppy.  
“Yea. She was really worried though, ‘bout where you were. I told her you were probably just out shoving drugs up your ass, and that calmed her down, I guess.”  
Noel stares out the window.  
“So…?” he hears Liam say after awhile.  
“So, what?” he replies, afraid of what Liam wanting to talk to him about. It was Liam who had kept him away. It was Liam who had made him come back.  
“So! Where the fuck were you?”  
Noel lets out a breath.  
“Out. Needed to think,” he answers and shrugs.  
“Think ‘bout what?” Liam is now sitting on the edge of the bed, way too close to Noel.  
“Things. Can you for fucking once not be an annoying cunt? And get away from my fucking bed!”  
Noel isn’t angry at Liam. Not really. He’s mostly scared and angry at himself for right now not being able to think about anything else than Liam being naked, and how gladly he would touch Liam all over. To caress all of Liam, kiss all of Liam and love all of Liam. And knowing how fucked up and wrong that is makes him raise his voice.  
Liam just stares at him, his face expressionless. He doesn’t move, and neither does Noel. Noel barely breathes. He’s scared and he knows that Liam can see through him. Eventually Liam gets up, throws his clothes on and disappears out the door. Noel can hear when the front door slams and as a result he drops down onto his mattress. The only problem is that his mattress smells like Liam.

-

Noel leans over his guitar and looks down on Liam sitting by his feet. The sun leaks through the window and lights up the room. Sunlight gets stuck in Liam’s hair, causing it to shine, makes him look like an angel as he sits cross-legged on the carpet.  
“That was pretty cool, man,” says Liam with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Noel smiles at the compliment.  
“Try singing it.” Noel gestures to his notebook on the floor.  
“How ‘bout I suck you off instead?” says Liam with a grin. He turns a page in the book and puts out his cigarette on a blank page. Noel sighs and puts down the instrument. Liam crawls up into his lap and kisses him hard. Noel gives up.

[ End ]


End file.
